the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
Sight
Sight is a term to refer to the ability of physical beings to see into the spiritual realm, either partly or as a whole. There are a few different kind of Sight, and they vary in what they reveal. True Sight True Sight, sometimes called Angeleyes, is just that: The ability to see everything spiritual as if it were physical. The Keruvim, Hithpaelim, and Respaeres are the only known beings with this. Nafwl Sight This sight is, obviously, only available to the Nafilwn. They cannot see everything spiritual, nor is it a crisp or clear picture. Angels, demons, and wreckfin appear as white, black, or grey clouds, accordingly. Along with this comes a "sixth-sense" of sorts, being able to predict the actions of Thaera. Half-Sight Half-Sight is sometimes in humans who know the full extent of the spiritual realm, either Christians or Satanists, though it is more common for the former. Generally Christians learn to see angels and Satanists learn to see demons, though some Christians are known to be able to see demons when they are possessing or inflicting harm on someone. Third Eye This is not a constant sight, unlike the others. Those with the Third Eye are able to sense spiritual things and sometimes see them, but this is usually in metaphorical ways (instead of black figures with swords, for example, one might see a tide of black or men in black suits). This is not a rule, however, and there have been cases of literal sight for a short while. With this ability, often there is a glimpse into the past and sometimes the future. These visions are not in the mind, though; they seem to happen in real time, the surroundings of the seer changing around him (though they are only visible for the seer). This is more common in Satanists than Christians, but for both it is more common then Half-Sight. They are known to be able to see angels in their non-glorified forms, even if they are not meaning to be visible. Third Eyes can be attained through tuning oneself to the spiritual world but can also be passed down through bloodline. There are a few very specific bloodlines known that have the Third Eye running through them. This is the only form of Sight that can be in people who are not aware of the spiritual world and that they in fact have the gift. The Nephilim have this gift, though some were known to have half-Sight. Other Forms Most other forms of Sight are fakes. Those who claim Sight because of chrystal balls or other trinkets are simply having the spirits reveal themselves purposefully (as opposed to actual Sight, where they do not always purposefully reveal themselves.) Being able to see only one angel all the time is similar, where the spirit will reveal itsself rather than be revealed through some ability of the seer. Angels will sometimes reveal themselves so that some people will know they are present (for example, appearing to the pastor of a church standing in the back but to nobody else) but this is once again by the choice of the angel and is not considered manifestation of Sight.